The New Panem
by Im-Hooked-OUAT
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back in District 12. Without Prim and her Mom, Katniss can't stand to live in her house from the Victors Village. So she moves in with Peeta. They finally start warming up to each other, they love each other. Alot of important things are going on. Like trying to figure out whether to have one more hunger games, but only for the capital.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's lips go crashing unto mine, and we start kissing passionately. I feel just like I did on the beach during the Quarter Quell. I am hungry for more kisses, I want to be closer to Peeta. That's why I kiss him back. I pull him closer, until there's no distance between us. -If someone was to put a piece of paper in between us, the paper would not fall down- I wrap my arms around his neck, and start pulling at the ends of his hair. I hear him let out a moan, then his arms go around my waist.

" I love you" whispers Peeta in between kisses.

"I love you" I say without no hesitation.

That night for the first time in a long time, I had no nightmares .


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning **

When I awake I'm hoping to find Peeta next to me. but as I turn over, In Peeta's place lye's the worlds most ugliest cat. he has a mashed in nose, he's missing half a ear, and is missing a blue eye; Buttercup. Every time I see him I see Prim, on her knees. Begging me to keep him. Me and Buttercup always hated each other. But we both loved and protected Prim.

Prim. God I miss her, she was killed along with a group of healers from district 13, coming down to help the wounded. A hovercraft send down bombs, 1 of which killed her. My own best friend Gale Hawthorne designed the bombs. Gale moved to district 2 after the war. Not many of the Citizens of District 12 returned.

I haven't seen or talked to Gale since I returned to district 12. He spoke to Hazel a while ago. She told me he's doing good, he's started training to become a peacekeeper. Hazel now lives in my old house in the victors village, I moved all my things to Peetas house. I can't stand being there alone, not with prim and my mother gone. And Peeta didn't mind. He understands since his whole family died, and he can't even look at his old bakery without crying, and remembering his family.

My mother moved to district 4 to become a doctor at a hospital, that is newly built. The only family I have here are Peeta and Haymich.

"Peeta?" I whisper getting out of bed. But there was no answer.

"Peeta?" Still nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I get out of bed, and walk over to mine and Peeta's bedroom door. I turn the knob and slightly open the door. The delicious scent of fresh bread, and lamb soup with dried palms - my favourite- hits me.

"Peeta? Is that you?" I ask fully opening the door.

"Uh, yea its me. Don't come down though. I'll be up in just a sec." Peeta calls out.

" Wh-" I was about to ask, but get stopped.

"Just give me one minute" Peeta says with a chuckle.

I close the door, and walk back to the bed and taking a seat. The events of last night go threw my mind, and a soft smile appears on the corners of my lips.

I hear foot steps, and then the bedroom door opens. Peeta walks in dressed in a black dress shirt, and black dress pants. His hair is neatly jelled back. And in his right hand is a single red rose.

"Good morning" I say, my smile growing bigger.

"Hello, this is for you." Peeta says holding out the rose for me to take.

I take it and start to examine it.

"Thank you. It's pretty." I say.

Peeta lightly chuckles.

"What were you thinking about, before I came in?" Peeta asks me.

I don't know why, but I start to blush and look down.

"Remembering last night?" Peeta asks in a playful tone.

I blush deeper, but a smile appears on my face.

A minute went by before anyone spoke.

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" Peeta asks, with a blank expression.

I look up, and start gazing deep into him eyes, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. When I see that his expression stayed the same, I said:

"Of course I meant it"


	4. Chapter 4

Why would I be lieing? Why doesn't he believe me? I really DID mean it, when I said I loved him. I first realized that I loved him when I lost him to the Capital. Peeta is the reason that I'm still alive. Both emotionally and physically. We need each other to survive. Before the war me and Peeta would have no choice but to be together. We would have to get married and have children. Each time we saw a camera we would have to pretend that we were madly in love with one another.

But Its no longer an act.

Peeta's expression changes from blank, to shocked, to confused, to relieved, to happy, and stays that way.

"Now, mind telling me why your dressed up so fancy?" I ask.

"Come. I'll show you." Peeta says, holding out his hand for me to take.

I gently put the rose he gave me on the bed and took his hand. He started leading me downstairs.

"Close you're eyes." Peeta demands.

"Peeta, why do you want me -" I start to ask.

"Please." He begs.

This time I obey, but then he comes behind me and puts his hands on my eyes. He start leading me down the hall.

He then takes his hands away from my eyes.

"Open you're eyes" he orders. And I do as he says.

"Ta-da" he say with a huge smile.

We where standing in the dining room. On the center of the table was a Bokeh of Primroses. And two lit candles stood on either side of it. Two sets of plates, forks, and knifes. Where On the table as well. Across the table from one another (Horizontally). The was also an soup dish on the table with an lid over it to keep it warm. There is also a basket of sweet rolls. and an loaf of bread that has been cut and covered with butter.

"For you. The soup is lamb with dried palms.I know it's your favourite. " Peeta says gesturing towards the table.

"Thank you Peeta. It's beautiful. No ones go threw this much trouble to make me breakfast before." I say Turing around and hugging him.

When I pull back I see Peeta with a big smile on his face, causing me to smile too.

"I'm glad you like it." Peeta says.

He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair, gesturing me to come and have a seat. I walk over and sit down with out any hesitation. Peeta walks over to the other side and takes a seat.

After about 10 minutes of eating and making small talk, peeta asks:

"What do you want to do today?"

"lets go visit Haymich." I answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haymich. HAYMICH! WAKE UP! HAYMICH WAKE UP!" I say trying to shake him awake.

Peeta's walking around the room picking up empty beer bottles and putting them on the coffee table, so that we can take them out later. This brings back memory's from the morning of the Victory Tour.

"HAYMICH." I scream right in his ear. Still nothing. Haymich could well enough sleep through the next rebellion.

"HAY-" I started to say while lifting up a glass of water.

Then all of a sudden I drop it. I get a flashback. I see Prim starving at the age of seven when our father died. My mom in shock. Prims naming being reeped, then me volunteering. Meeting Cinna. Cinna getting beat up. the the scene changes and I kill Marvel and Rue dying. Then Prim Dying. Gale leaving. Me killing Coin. President Snow at my house. Effie calling out my name for the Quarter Quell. Peeta. Peeta giving me the bread. Getting taken from the capital. Peeta trying to kill me. Then Haymich saying "There are never winners of the games. Only survivors"


End file.
